Felicity's Long Lost past
by scbuckeyegirl
Summary: Oliver may have a dark past on the island and a secret. Digg may have a dark past in the military, but Felicity isn't the one with a happy past like the boys think.
1. The File

Oliver limped in from yet another fight. Felicity ran to his aide.

"What happened?"

"Slade Wilson happened."

Felicity helped him to the table, "Are you okay? What hurts?"

Oliver smirked, "Seriously?"

"What? I'm serious." She was confused at what the was smirking about.

"I'm fine. I got the tracker onto him."

"Right. It's heading to the woods behind...the foundry.." Oliver's smirk was gone then. He jumped down, "Here we go again." He grabbed more arrows and was gone.

An hour later he came back, "He's gone."

"I noticed." Felicity said. Digg was there now.

"Next time don't go without backup." Digg gave him his famous disapproving look.

"Go home you two. I'll be fine."

"Why do you always send us home?" Felicity asked.

"Just go. I'm serious I'll be fine."

"Fine." They both said.

Felicity grabbed her coat and Digg, his, "Don't die on us tonight."

"Right."

Once they left, Oliver took his suit off and put on his sweatpants. HE moved toward the screens by Felicity's desk. He was looking at them when a file caught his eyes.

It was addressed to Felicity. He moved the stuff on top of and saw the last name.

To: Felicity Wilson

From: Dad

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I know it's short. Sorry. This is my first Arrow fanfic. I've been binge watching Arrow on netflix for the past 2 weeks. Became obssessed. SO I'm new to the Arrow world. YOU should know I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!**


	2. Contents

**Author's Note:**

**I was surprised at how many emails I got for this story in just an hour and a half! Thanks! Here's Chapter 2!**

**-S**

* * *

><p>Oliver stared at the file for at least a minute. He grabbed his phone and dialed Digg's number.<p>

"Digg."

"Hey it's Oliver. You're not too far from the Foundry are you?"

"No, why?"

"You might want to come back for this."

"Should I call Felicity?"

"NO! Don't call her! Under no circumstance do you need to call her."

"Geez. Fine I won't call her. Be there in 5."

5 minutes later Digg was walking into the Foundry.

"What was so important that I needed to be here right now and Felicity doesn't need to be?"

"Did Felicity get a file recently?"

"Yeah someone brought a file to club today while you were out doing something for Thea. She said it was one of her old IT friends stopping by for help on a computer program they can't fix."

"Well that's not what it is. We might have a problem."

"What?" Oliver handed him the file, "Wha- OH!"

"Yeah what are we supposed to make of that?"

"I don't know, but now it makes sense."

"What does?" Oliver asked eagerly.

"Whenever we say Slade, she flinches slightly. You haven't noticed that?"

"No, I guess I never paid attention to that."

"Well what's in the file?" Digg asked opening it.

"I don't know. I was waiting for you."

Digg opened the file and out fell a birth certificate and what looked like divorce papers.

"This is Felicity's birth certificate."

"Anyone can make up birth certificates, right? With the right paper and technology. Or it's Slade he could have threatened someone into making it."

"Yes that's true. Same with the divorce papers."

"We need a blood sample."

"And how do you expect us to do that Oliver? We can't just ask her."

"I'll rig something up." Oliver started looking around for something to "accidentally" cut Felicity.

"I got it. I'll have one of my arrows in my hand and accidentally bump into her therefore cutting her." Oliver came to a conclusion.

* * *

><p>When Felicity got home she jumped in the shower, got some hot cocoa, and sat her couch ready to look through this file.<p>

_I can't believe he came back. Why would he come back? Why does he want to hurt Oliver? Is it because of me? _

All these thoughts were going through her head while she looked through her bag for the file. She couldn't find it.

"No." She said when she came to the realization that she left it at the Foundry. She needed that file. Even though she was in her sweatpants and t-shirt, she grabbed her purse and keys and drove to the Foundry.

When she walked down she saw Oliver and Digg.

"Hey guys. Digg I thought you went home?"

"Well I started to, but then Oliver called me because he couldn't find his arrow sharpener and you know how he gets when he wants to sharpen arrows. HE has to do it at that time."

"Ha yeah." She walked over to her desk to try and find the file.

"What are you here for?" Oliver asked.

"Remember that file that my friend brought me earlier Digg?"

"Yeah."

"Well I forgot it and they need it back tomorrow, so I came to get it."

"Oh well let me help you." Oliver said.

"No, it's okay." She turned around to go toward her desk more, but Oliver ran into her.

"Ow!"

"Oh sorry!" Oliver said.

"You cut me."

"Huh?"

"With your arrow."

"Oh yeah. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little cut. Those things are sharp!" She spotted the file, "Found it! Thanks! Night!"

Once she left Oliver turned to Digg.

"How did not notice that you did that on purpose?" Digg smirked.

"I have no idea, but we got her blood." He said holding up his arrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Well they got what they needed! Now is she really Slade's daughter...or nah?**

**-S**


	3. Felicity's Truth

_5 Years Ago_

_Slade and Oliver were in the crashed plane. Slade was sitting against a wall, while Oliver was sitting on the other side across from him._

_"You know I have a daughter." Slade suddenly said. _

_"What?" Oliver asked._

_"I have a daughter. She's 20. I was on my way home to see her when the plane went down. She hates me. I left her at 15."_

_"What's her name?"_

_"Felicity."_

_"That's an odd name."_

_"Her mother." _

_"Ah. So what made you decide to come back to her?"_

_"Her mother left her too. She has no one."_

_"She'll have you."_

_"Maybe."_

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh!" Oliver yelled.<p>

"What?" Digg asked.

"Slade told me on the island that he had a daughter. He said her name was Felicity. I just never put the pieces together! He never showed me a picture."

"How did Felicity change her last name?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"Why are we even trying to figure it out? She's amazing with computers and hacking! She can hack her own records."

"Is she really who we think she is? I mean is it possible?" Digg asked. For the first time in never Digg didn't have wisdom to give out.

"Digg I don't know what to do?"

"About what?" Felicity came walking down.

"Felicity what are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"I'm here everyday." Both boys just stared at her, "It's 7 o'clock in the morning guys."

"What?" Digg asked.

"Yeah. Were you guys here all night?"

"Yeah." Oliver answered.

"Why?"

"Felici-" Digg stared, but was cut off by Oliver.

"We were sharpening arrows. Like we were the last time you were in here."

"Uhh okay?" Felicity walked over to her desk and put her coat on the back of her chair like she did every morning.

_Why are they staring at me like that?_

"So we have some work to do today." Felicity had her back to the boys while she looked at the screens in front of her, "Slade found the tracker. It went off grid this morning. My tablet got an alert."

"Right." Oliver crossed his arms and Digg looked at him. Felicity turned around.

"What are you guys staring at me for?" Felicity asked crossing her arms.

"OLIVER!" They heard Thea yell from upstairs, I need you help! Where are you!?"

Oliver gave Felicity one last look and they all moved to the stairs.

* * *

><p>Oliver found Thea. Digg and Felicity were at the bar.<p>

"What do you need?"

"I can't reach some vodka on the top shelf. Can you get for me? We need to invest in a ladder or something."

Oliver smirked, "Yeah I'll get it." They went upstairs leaving Digg with Felicity.

"So what were you guys really doing here last night?" Felicity asked.

"Sharpening arrows." Digg said yet again.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Well you should. You can even look at the arrows when we go back downstairs."

"Fine. I will."

Oliver came back and started walking down to the Foundry. They were walking down the stairs, when a knife came flying at them. Oliver took Felicity and flipped both of them over the railing and Digg jumped down with his gun at the ready. When Oliver saw who it was he looked at Felicity, who was holding her head.

"You can't hide forever you know." Slade said.

"We're not hiding you are." Oliver yelled.

"No I wasn't talking to you. Felicity."

She got up and Oliver just looked at her.

"Get away." She said.

"Not a chance." He threw another knife. It hit her in her leg. She fell down and screamed in pain. Oliver caught her.

"Get out!" Digg yelled, but when he turned around Slade was gone.

"Digg." He knew the drill.

* * *

><p>Felicity woke up 2 hours later.<p>

"Hey. You guys okay?" She asks.

"Asks the girl laying on the table with a stab wound in her leg." Digg said crossing his arms.

"Right." She tries to stand, but Oliver pushes her back down.

"Nope." He says.

"What? Let me up."

"No."

"Why?" She asked.

Digg just watched with amusement.

"One you have a stab wound in your leg, and two you have some explaining to do." Oliver dropped the file down next to her.

"You were going through my things?" She asked picking it up.

"I was looking at the screens last night and saw the file sticking out from underneath other papers." Oliver explained, "and I saw the last name."

"So what does that have to do with anything."

"Your last name is Wilson on that."

"So! Wilson is a popular last name!"

"Felicity you seem to forget I was on an island with Slade! He told me he had a daughter named Felicity and he was on his way to her when his plane went down on the island."

She just stared at him, "You have got to be kidding me." She sat up and when Oliver went to push her back down, she gave him a death glare and he backed off.

She stood up and limped over to her coat."What are you doing?" Digg asked.

"Going to the hospital. For my leg and my infected arm by the way!"

"What?" Oliver asked. Again Digg watched in amusement.

"Yeah when you "accidentally" ran into me with your arrow. I know ecactly what you were doing now. You were trying to get a blood sample. I am not stupid Oliver."

She started walking over to the stairs so she could go to her car just before she got to the top Digg ran up and said, "I'm taking you to the hospital. You aren't good with cover stories and you can't drive." He opened the door for her.

Just before she walked out she turned to Oliver and said, "Yes, I'm his BIOLOGICAL daughter. But I changed my last name for a reason and chose not to be daughter for a reason. So next time you want to investigate...just ask." Then she walked out and Digg followed. Leaving Oliver to his own thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**There you go! AND it's a little bit longer than what I have been writing!**

**-S**


	4. Sorry

**Author's Note: **

**Here's Chapter 4! Sorry it took so long!**

**-S**

* * *

><p>Digg came back 2 hours later. He was alone. He had a question on his mind since he and Felicity left to go to the hospital. When he walked down the stairs, Oliver was sitting in front of his arrows. He had the stuff out to finish making them, but he couldn't bring himself to actually make the arrows.<p>

"Where's Felicity?" Oliver asked, but didn't turn around. He just kept staring off into space.

Digg stared at the back of his head, "I took her home. Didn't think she really wanted to be here at the moment. They stitched up her leg an dgave her pain killers. They asked what happened. I just said that she was in a very bad part of the Glades and someone tried to take her purse, but stabbed her when she wouldn't give it to her. It's amazing no one questioned it after that." Digg answered.

Digg put his hands in pockets and leaned up against the glass case that held the Arrow's suit, "When did the trust start to diminish between us?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Oliver said, but still didn't turn around.

"It's just..." There was a moment of silence, then Digg started up again, "Did you see the hurt in her eyes Oliver? She didn't say a word to me the whole way to the hospital. We should've trusted that if she thought something was going to happen to her or us or anyone else for that matter, that she would come to us. She usually does."

"I know." Oliver replied this time turning around, "It's just...it's Slade, Digg. Slade. I think that was a good enough reason to come to us." He was now pacing.

"I know, but maybe she didn't even know how to comprehend it herself. It's Felicity. She's always happy and she's fragile strong and stubborn. If she's scared of something hurting her...do you really think she would say something to us?"

"I hate your wisdom." Oliver grabbed his coat, "Just want you to know that."

"Where are you going?"

"I think I have to go and fix something with a girl that..."

"You love?" Digg asked.

"Ha. Nice try."

"Oh come on Oliver. We both know the real truth. If this were anyone else you wouldn't be going to them."

"But this is Felicity we're talking about. Our Felicity." Oliver replied.

"Yes, but I love her like a sister. You love her more than anything. Words of that wisdom you hate so much, tell her." With that Digg walked away to the computers.

* * *

><p>Oliver got into his car and sat there for at least 5 minutes. thinking about what Digg just said.<p>

_Could it be true? Could I really love her as much as he says I do?_

He kept running these questions over and over in his head and by the time he realized what he was doing it was too late, he was already at Felicity's house. He could see her in the front window. She was sitting on the couch with what looked like untouched tea next her and a blanket wrapped around her with her leg propped up on the coffee table in front of her. She looked depressed and sad and like she had nothing better to do than to sit there and stare off into space. He sat in his car, in her driveway, for another 10 minutes just watching her and in that time she hadn't gotten up.

He decided to go in. He walked up to the front door and knocked. He waited there for a few more seconds before she answered. When she did, she stared at him then moved so he could come in.

She closed the door then resumed her position on the couch. He came and slowly sat down on the coffee table in front of her.

"He left me. When I was 15 he left me. Before he left he looked at me and said he didn't want anything to do with me or my Mom. He never wanted a daughter anyways. He said terrible things to me. Eventually he got a hold of my phone number and started sending me terrible messages. So when I got a file that said it was from him I didn't think anything of it. He sent me the birth certificate and divorce papers trying to tell me that he owned me in a way. That he had found me and that was the proof for it. That's why I didn't tell you guys. When you brought up Slade Wilson, I knew exactly who you were talking about. I just didn't say anything because I didn't want you to say that I was in danger and that you didn't want me helping because this, to be honest, was my only chance to take him down." She finished and she was crying. Oliver moved to the couch and held her.

"I know. It hurts."

"I'm not the one with the happy past like you guys think I am." She managed to say through her tears.

He couldn't bear it anymore. He lifted up her head and looked at her red and puffy eyes and moved her hair out of the way. She looked at him in his eyes and he did something he didn't even expect to do, he kissed her.

She hadn't had any idea what he was doing when he lifted her head. When he kissed her though, she felt safe. Like she couldn't be hurt. When he pulled away, she looked at him again and he said, "I won't let him hurt you again. You'll get your chance to take him down." Then he held her again, "I'm sorry Felicity." She smiled and came in closer to him. And they fell asleep like that on her couch.

* * *

><p>It was about 2 hours later and Felicity and Oliver ended up laying down on the couch cuddling each other. Felicity had heard something. She woke up and looked around. When she looked beside her she smiled. Then she looked in front of her and saw the figure.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**SO I had to put Olicity fluff in there somewhere! I am like in love with that ship! Thanks for the reviews! I am planning on making this like a two part story. So there will be this one and then another one. I don't have a name for it yet, but I'm working on it. This is not the last chapter in this story, but I just wanted to give you guys a heads up! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**-S**


	5. Pick

**Author's Note: **

**Hey! Last Chapter!**

**-S**

* * *

><p>"Oliver." Felicity tapped him. The figure got closer. It was dark so she couldn't see the face, "Oliver." she tapped him again. Harder this time.<p>

"What?" He asked groggily.

"Yeah you see you might want to look in front of us."

"Why?" His eyes were still closed.

"Open your eyes and do it."

"Fine." He opened his eyes, "Wha-" He jumped up and put Felicity behind him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh it's amazing you don't know the answer to that question." The figure said in an accent that was all too familiar.

"Slade." Felicity and Oliver said at the same time.

"Well now that we've gotten that out of the way."

"What do you want?" Oliver asked.

"Well what I've always wanted. My daughter back and you to suffer. I think I made that perfectly clear on the island." He stepped back. Oliver and Felicity looked at him. No one ever steps back in a fight. Something was about to happen. And it did. They both blacked out.

* * *

><p>They woke up in a warehouse. Felicity was tied to a chair and Oliver was tied up on the floor in front of them.<p>

"You know when I told you about my daughter, I never knew or even thought that you would find her and fall for her."

"Slade let her go." He struggled to try and get out of the ropes.

"Oh, but we're just getting to the best part."

One of Slade's mirakaru soldiers brought out Laurel and tied her to the chair next to Felicity.

"Oliver?" She asked, "What's going on?"

"Slade. Let them both go."

"Is this what it was like when shado died. You tied up in front of them with a gun to both of their heads?"

Felicity could feel the barrel pressed to her head, "Why would you kill your own daughter?" She asked.

"I told you before...I never wanted one."

"Slade. Kill me let them go." Oliver pleaded.

"Well where is the fun in that?" Slade put the barrel on Laurel's head now.

Felicity looked at Oliver...

He could see in her eyes what she was about to do. She mouthed I love you then stood up. Slade looked at her.

"Well Felicity. I never thought it'd be you." He pointed the gun at her.

"You know, Slade. I am done suffering from you. I am done suffering from all the pain anyone has put me through. You want to hurt Oliver..." She looked at Oliver, "Kill me."

"Well. That sounds about right." He looked down at Oliver, "I thought you loved my daughter more than anything."

"Slade don't do it."

The gun shot rang through the warehouse and Oliver screamed.

"Oops." Then he walked away.

* * *

><p>"Oliver?" Laurel asked. They were still in the warehouse.<p>

He just stared at Felicity.

"What are we supposed to do?" Laurel said.

"Can you get untied?"

"I can get off the chair. Getting untied is a different story."

"That's perfect. There's a small arrow in my sleeve. It moved up when I was trying to get it earlier. Get up and get it out of my sleeve."

She got up and moved to the back of Oliver where his hands were tied up. She pulled the arrow out of his sleeve and cut his ropes. He cut hers. He put the arrow into his sleeve and looked at Felicity. He bent down and shut her eyes.

"What are we going to do with her?" Laurel asked.

"We have to leave her here. If we move her or bring her in, they will wonder how I knew she died. I don't need those questions. I can't avenge her death if the authorities find out about me and that' exactly what will happen. I'll call your Dad and let him know."

Laurel looked at him, "You did everything that you could."

"She still shouldn't have died." He had a blank face on.

"Who's Shado?"

"A girl that was with me on the island. Slade was there too. I thought he had died. There was this scientist and he made me choose between Sara and Shado. I picked Sara."

"It should've have been me." Laurel said, "You loved her more."

"It shouldn't have been either of you. I made the choice on the island. He should not bring anyone else into it."

* * *

><p>They got back to the Foundry. Digg was still there.<p>

"Where's Felicity?" He asked.

Laurel looked at him.

"Slade killed her.." He trailed off.

"He's going to pay." Digg said.

"Exactly." Oliver said looking for the phone, "Where's the phone?"

"Over there." Digg said pointing to the table.

Oliver dialed Detective Lance's number, "There's a body in the warehouse on 7th street. Bottom floor." He hung up. Oliver went and sat in the back of the Foundry.

For the next 2 hours everyone sat in silence. Oliver kept staring at the door thinking Felicity would walk through the door wondering why everyone was sitting aorund, but she never came through the door. So he just stared at her chair. Imagining her sitting in it doing work.

The phone rang, "Hello?" Oliver said.

"Hello." It was Lance, "Arrow. There is no body here. Are you sure there is a body?"

"Yes. I saw it!"

"Okay do me a favor stop wasting my time." And he hung up.

"Oliver what is it?" Digg asked.

"They didn't find a body." He said standing up, "Pull up the security footage."

Digg did and brought it to the room where they left Felicity, "There isn't anything."

"Well she didn't get up and walk away."

"Slade." Oliver said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Sorry Major Cliffhanger! Not sure what the next story will be named, but I will put an author's note in this story and let you know what it will be named when I come up with it! It will be today or tomorrow!**

**Hope you liked the story!**

**-S**


End file.
